Symphonie
by Romana in the Void
Summary: Les souvenirs sont tout ce qui nous reste. Luna en possède un qu'elle chéri plus que tout, celui d'une douce symphonie. Les cheveux au vent elle pleure cette tendresse perdue.


_Bonjour ! Me revoili me revoilou avec un petit OS pour la fête des mères. Je préviens que la première partie (qui me tiens beaucoup à cœur) a été écrite hier soir, prise d'une inspiration subite. Après s'il se trouve devant vos yeux c'est que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser moisir au fond de mon ordinateur (car c'est la première fiction que j'écris entièrement sur Word sans passer par la phase papier et stylo ! *très fière*).  
Pour la relation Harry/Luna j'ai mis Friendship mais on peut également le voir comme le début d'une relation amoureuse si on veut._

_L'histoire est entièrement à moi (excepté Harry Potter qui appartient à JK Rowling) alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Symphonie**

_"Ma vie débuta sur quatre temps, sur un rythme binaire qui berçait mes nuits. Un, deux; un, deux; un, deux.  
Et les secondes s'égrainaient, sur ce rythme à quatre temps. Un, ..., deux, ..., un, ..., deux,...  
Les tambours de guerres de mon cœur faisant écho à cet air lent et immuable, le transformant en une ritournelle si riche de merveilles. 1,2, un, 1,2, deux; 1,2, un, 1,2, deux;..._

_Plus tard mon oreille s'affina et d'autres éléments s'ajoutèrent à la symphonie nouvelle._

_Les vents se mirent à jouer avec les percutions. Contraste étonnant, totalement complémentaire.  
Un souffle puissant qui s'enroulaient autour de moi, qui faisait trembler la terre et déplaçait les eaux. Mon premier océan._

_Et alors que je pensais que cela n'aurait pu être plus merveilleux, apparurent les chœurs._

_Les voix dansaient sur la musique, accélérant puis disparaissant en un murmure, effectuant pirouettes et arabesques tout en réussissant l'exploit de suivre le tempo. _

_C'était magique, tout simplement magique; emplit d'amour et d'espoir, de joie et d'impatience.  
Rien ne peut être plus beau que cela. _

_Une soliste assurait le chant lorsque la lumière rosée déclinait, une musique douce et chaleureuse qui était une constante des chœurs, souvent accompagnée d'une voix plus grave mais d'une douceur égale.  
Un duo d'amour, un duo d'espérance.  
Une musique divine que je ne me lassais pas d'écouter._

_Puis tout disparu en un instant, mon temps avait été diminué, ma bulle brisée.  
Sans que je le veuille on m'arracha de mon océan musical.  
J'étais seule, à la fois sourde et agressée d'une cacophonie si loin de ma symphonie._

_J'avais froid, j'avais peur, seule perdu dans cette mer noire de bruit, dans cette lumière brutale et si éloignée de ma douceur corail. _

_Puis je sentis une chaleur sous moi et m'y lovai. _

_C'était doux, chaud, et cela avait la senteur de mon océan. Sous ma tête le rythme des percussions était le même, et les vents jouaient dans mon cœur. _

_Et la soliste chanta..."_

ooOoOo**O**oOoOoo

« Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Assise contre une gargouille, la blonde Serdaigle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardait d'un air inquiet, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent qui soufflait au haut de la tour Gryffondor.

« J'aime cet endroit, »fit-elle un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, «on a une jolie vue sur le lac. Parfois on aperçoit des sombrals voler avec les colibris. »  
Elle se retourna vers le parc sous ses pieds « Mais il faut savoir être patient, ce n'est pas ta spécialité Harry Potter. »

Réprimant un sourire face aux propos décousus de la jeune fille, Harry posa son balai et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Elle n'avait plus grand chose de la Luna souriante et enthousiaste de l'AD, des traces de larmes zébraient ses joues.

« Ça va, Luna ?

-Je pensais. C'est aussi un bon endroit pour penser loin des Joncheruines, un des meilleurs. Il n'y a jamais personne pour me déranger. »

« Désolé. » Fit-il indécis.

Lorsqu'il avait fait quelques figures acrobatiques pour se vider la tête de cette histoire d'Horcruxes, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une silhouette blonde sur les toits de Poudlard. Il se leva mais hésita, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

Une fine main pâle lui attrapa le poignet. « Non, reste. »

Ils observèrent un moment la vue du lac. Le soleil commençant lentement à décliner lorsque la Serdaigle reprit la parole de sa voix rêveuse.

« Je pensais à ma mère. Cela m'apaise, je sais que je l'a reverrait mais elle me manque parfois... Tu devrais toi aussi penser à vos moments heureux.

-Non, je voudrais bien Luna mais je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'elle » Fit-il en secouant la tête.

Il recula et attrapa son balai. « Je te ramène ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te souvenir d'elle pour l'aimer.

-J'aurais préféré. » Le soleil couchant se reflétait sur ses lunettes rondes, rendant impossible de lire son regard.

« Tu as vécus neuf mois en elle Harry Potter. Si te le veux vraiment tu t'en rappelleras. Après tout, j'y arrive très bien moi ! » termina t'elle avec un grand sourire tout en sautant de sa gargouille.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, pour une fois il espérait que la folie douce de Luna s'avère être vraie.

« Tu verras, Harry : c'est la plus douce des symphonie. »

* * *

Alors ? J'accepte toute critiques et commentaires (même court) car c'est pour le plaisir du partage que je poste mes fictions au lieu de les garder jalousement.


End file.
